monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstein Jr.
Frankenstein Jr. is the 17 day old son of Frankenstein and his bride and older brother of Frankie Stein.He has a pet black wild boar named Vengeance but he is not that much attacking.He was created by Harold Frankenstein the son of Victor Frankenstein.He is currently in Monster College. Early Life Frankenstein Jr.was born to Frankenstein Sr.and his bride making him the oldest brother of them.When his monster parents were on vacation,his parents told his human parents to watch over him when he turned human.When him and the parents wre eating on a rainy day,the Nazi abducted everyone's parents while leaving there children behind.As they were taken,Frankenstein Jr. was running to the gate until officers were holding on to him.As he raised his hand for help he magically had magnetic powers coming out bending the gate until he was knocked unconsious.When the child was token to Adolf Hitler,he noticed that Harold his human father was killed but his mother was alive still.Adolf said that if he moved a coin his mother will be released but if he fails his mother will die.As he failed,an angry frankenstein used his magnetic powers to throw things around everything.Then he was left with his normal parents as a tortured child. Personality As a teenager Frankenstein Jr. was mostly calm,strict and atheltic but as a child he pulled out his anger if anything happened to his friends or family. Physical Decription Frankenstein Jr. is tall like his father.he wears basically a fully black suit,with a Black tie with a gray outline on it.He is also speedy when he goes speedy gonzales as a child.He kind of gets worried when the nazi took his parents at times. Powers and Abilities Electric Manipulation-Frankenstein Jr. can control Lightning since he has bolts.He noticed he had this power as 3 year old before his middle sister Franknie and youngest sister Frankie. Magnetic Manipulation-Frankenstein Jr. can move things with his magnetic hands and veins.He noticed this power when he was 12 years old and was never born with it.It occured since he loved his human parents so much then the nazi grabbed him and sticking his hand out for help but made magentic force to him. Super Speed-Frankenstein Jr. can run fast in solid times when some enemy is chasing or he is chasing the enemy or on Track and Monster. Relationships Family:Frankenstein Jr. is the son of Frankenstein and has a good relationship to both his mother and little sister.He has a almost relationship to his middle sister Franknie Stein.Well almost. Frankenstein Sr.-Father Bride of Frankenstein-Mother Frankie Stein-Youngest Sister Franknie Stein-Middle Sister Dorian Mogadorian-Brother in Law (Frankie's Husband) Spectra Vondergeist-Wife Drank Mogadorian-Nephew Jason Stein-Son Lauren Stein-Daughter Classical Monster Frankenstein Jr's father is Frankenstein Sr. from the Universal Movie Frankenstein. Good Actor to Portray him in a Monster High Movie Ryan Reynolds is a good actor to portray this character as he was in 3 of these Movies:Blade,X-men Origins Wolverine, and Green Lantern.So this actor should be perfect to play Frankenstein Jr. and him as a human form of Frankenstein Jr.So Yes i prefer this Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Frankenstein